Access to DNA sequence information on a genomic scale has enabled the design of ever-larger sets of oligonucleotides (oligos) for a wide variety of high-throughput assays. The ability to go directly from sequence information to synthetic oligos has been a cornerstone of many key advances in genomics. However, although the cost of oligo synthesis has decreased dramatically, it is still too expensive for many applications. We propose to address this major need in genomics. This Phase II proposal aims to develop a novel, inexpensive, highly flexible and efficient approach for manufacturing oligos and to demonstrate its utility in key applications in genomics.